


更衣室.avi

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那颗光头即使被掀起来的球衣挡住，哈利也认识那后背上的每一块肌肉凸起和凹陷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	更衣室.avi

哈利想不通梅林为什么要去充当MI6的外援，去踢MI6和BND（德国联邦情报局）的什么联谊赛——首先，MI6会和BND搞联谊赛这种事就很奇妙了，他们作为情报部门不应该都是秘密活动的吗，为什么还要做这样互相暴露身份的事！哈利还想不通，詹姆斯·邦德那家伙邀请梅林去假装成MI6的人，他就去了。并且还赶在了哈利出任务回来的那一天——确切地说，当他以可能的最快速度完成任务，坐上Kingsman的专机，那愚蠢的比赛已经开始了。飞机上并不是不能看球直播，但是MI6和BND的比赛就不一样了，他们毕竟还都是秘密特工组织——那为什么还要搞联谊赛！哈利在心中大骂。  
他知道梅林是球迷，支持阿森纳，他也一样，他俩年轻时没少去海布里北看台嚷嚷，现在也会去，只不过可能没那么疯狂。他还知道梅林有时还会踢两脚，不过也就是跟后勤部的同事们。但他不知道的是，梅林为了能和“德国队”踢场球——至少BND的球队也算是个德国的队是吧，居然能把他哈利·哈特的任务上线交给别人去做——毕竟不是个困难任务，后勤部的年轻人还是有这本事的。  
于是当哈利气急败坏地赶到球场时，球赛刚刚结束。他碰见一群傻兮兮喝着啤酒的德国情报人员正往球场外走，看那傻样应该是德国赢了，一问果然，7:2，哈利又气又笑，MI6这帮不争气的家伙们。他又看见一群英国情报人员也顶着差不多的傻笑勾肩搭背地灌着酒晃过去，跟德国的同事们混在一起——这也太没出息了，输了还那么傻乐呵。  
“嘿！哈利！”詹姆斯·邦德也混在这里，他还穿着红白的球衣，上头沾着草和泥，看见哈利，就跟他打了招呼，“一起去喝酒吧——梅林还在更衣室他说要冲一下马上就出来你们一起来吧就在街角那家——”  
哈利努力忍住想要揍这MI6 特工的欲望，只是点了点头然后就往邦德指的更衣室方向走去。

梅林觉得自己像其他一些人一样不洗澡不换衣服就去酒吧继续狂欢，也不是不可以，毕竟他觉得即使洗干净了去那种地方，之后也会变成脏哄哄的。但他已经走到了几乎没人的更衣室，于是就准备迅速冲一下换上平常的衣服就出去。  
哈利跑进梅林所在的更衣室的时候，梅林正在把上身的球衣脱下来的过程中。那颗光头即使被掀起来的球衣挡住，哈利也认识那后背上的每一块肌肉凸起和凹陷。梅林听到声音迅速把衣服重新放下，还没完全转过身去就被一股子带着外面凉气的火药味的家伙裹挟到墙边。  
“哈利！”梅林知道只有哈利能对他做出这种事，“你回来的真早啊，任务进行得不错？”  
“哼，很不错。你的球踢得也不错？！”这时候哈利手机突然响了，他掏出来一看，是詹姆斯邦德发过来的一张照片，留言“叫梅林洗完快点过来”，照片是他们踢完球时的合影，一群人互相搂着汗津津的腰和肩膀，梅林笑得眼角都是皱纹，哈利还注意到了——胯间的迷之凸起——“你真是踢得好高兴啊！”哈利又补充了一句。  
“是啊，哈利，咱们以后可以一起来踢——”梅林还没说完，自己的阴茎隔着球裤就被哈利握住了。  
“嗯，看来兴奋劲还没过。”哈利把梅林压在更衣间的铁柜子上，用身子挤着梅林。梅林想推开哈利，无奈自己命根子还在对方手里。  
“于是，你想就在这儿来一发？”梅林于是干脆这样问哈利。球裤的质地滑溜溜的，梅林半勃起的阴茎在哈利手里滑动。  
“是。”哈利言简意赅地说。  
“你这个老流氓！”  
“你说的对。”哈利把梅林翻过去，他把梅林的球裤拉下一半，松紧带还勒在屁股的下半边。哈利拍了一下那弹性良好的屁股，啪的一声，梅林同时骂了一声操。哈利笑了一声，他蹲下，在这屁股上使劲咬了一口，留下了个牙印。  
“操，哈利，我还没洗澡。”梅林叫道。他觉得自己一定浑身散发着汗臭，但是哈利那家伙居然根本不在乎这个。  
“哈，对，我现在满嘴你的汗味。”哈利笑嘻嘻地说，还得寸进尺地掰开梅林的臀瓣，开始舔——“你出的汗真多——”  
“操！”梅林不知道该说些什么，他的阴茎还在内裤和球裤里但是被哈利撸得已经流着前液，把裤子打湿。哈利边舔边说：“没有润滑液，凑合这样吧。”哈利用舌头、手指和唾液给他润滑。那家伙还隔着球袜捏了捏他崩得紧紧的小腿肌肉。  
MI6的球员应该全都去喝酒胡闹去了，梅林希望BND的家伙们（他们虽然在另一个更衣室）也不要在这里耽搁，赶紧都去玩，毕竟隔音效果——然后他就听见了门外非常清楚的几个德国人欢笑着走过去的声音——梅林紧张得又夹紧了哈利的手指——果然他们才刚走，梅林希望刚才他们的声音不要被那些人听见。  
“放松点，他们已经走了。”哈利站起来，在他耳边说。然后他咬住梅林的脖子，嗯，这里也咸味的。他就用这个姿势，只是解开自己的裤子，掏出阴茎，插进了已经被自己手指玩弄得放松的后穴。  
梅林低声呻吟了一下，他本在性事中本来就不是很聒噪的，现在由于是公共场合，虽然大概也没别人了，但他还是不敢放任自己出声。哈利把他向后拽了拽，腰向下压，梅林双手抓着储物箱的一些凹槽。梅林双腿叉开一些并绷直，这叫哈利刚好可以把他的阴茎插进那温暖紧致地方：“这个姿势不错，梅林，这有助于运动后拉筋。”  
哈利一只手握着梅林的胯，一下下操得很深；另一只手伸到梅林的面前，用手指逗弄着梅林的嘴唇，并伸进去搅动他的舌头和唾液。梅林的球裤还挂在他的胯上，前面的布料还缠着他勃起着的阴茎。他用一只手撑着前方，另一只手伸到自己两腿之间，想把自己的家伙解救出来。他试图把他的球裤和内裤干脆全部脱下来，但是那东西被汗水和前列腺液搞得湿呼呼的，费了一点周折才把它褪到自己的脚踝。  
哈利掀起梅林的球衣和背心，露出后背。他欣赏着梅林漂亮的背肌，和亮晶晶的汗珠。他把身子覆上去，自己的西装布料蹭上了梅林裸着的后背，这触感叫梅林缩了一下，但他感觉到更多的是哈利身上发火药气息——他熟悉这个，他们曾经有过在任务结束后就上床的经历，哈利是如此的强大危险，但是这火药的危险气味叫梅林反而感到很安心。  
哈利一只手隔着球衣和背心抠着梅林的乳头，那凸起透出了几层布料，这触感对两人都挺神奇；另一只手伸到梅林的两腿之间，和梅林的一只手一起，它绕过阴茎来到睾丸，轻柔地按压着，这叫梅林忍不住发出了叹息般的呻吟。哈利咬着梅林的后颈，像个动物在标记自己的所有物，他呼吸着梅林的热气和汗水的气味。  
梅林终于在他和自己的手中射精，他抓着储物柜的手指扣得发白，双腿颤抖着。哈利加快了速度，并及时抽了出来，射在了梅林的屁股和后背上。他喘着粗气把梅林后背上的精液用手胡乱抹了抹，扶着对方直起腰转过来。梅林刚才趴着身子呆了半天，整个脑袋都有点发红，还泛着汗珠——哈利把手上的精液放到梅林嘴边，梅林顺从地舔了舔，然后哈利凑过去吻着梅林：“你真棒。”

而当哈利与梅林把自己收拾得当来到邦德提到的那家酒吧，德国人几个来自南方的已然喝得唱起了约德尔，而詹姆斯邦德正准备跳到长桌上跳踢踏舞——没人在意他们为什么耽搁了那么长时间。


End file.
